


Side Effects

by ariapassionflower01



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Porn with some plot, Rough Sex, Twincest, Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is gonna fucking stop.” Tom swore, breathing hard. “I've got a goddamn erection that won't go away but I'm gonna do my best to change that with your little ass.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to capitalize on Tom's unfortunate accident>:) I loooove you, Tomi!

"You are the biggest idiot in the world!” The words were flung across the room with indignation that only Bill Kaulitz could muster. His face was almost as flushed as Tom's, and his eyes were blazing.  
“Do you know what this means?” He raged on. His arms were crossed at one moment then motioning wildly in the next. Tom sat in the chair and stared at the floor, his arms wrapped tightly around his aching middle. He felt like he was going to throw up and the dizzy sensation in his head was yet to go away.  
“It means cancellations, letting down our fans.” Bill huffed on, pouting and outraged all at the same time. “You are the biggest retard on the face of this earth, Tom Kaulitz!” He repeated, pointing a long finger close to Tom's face.  
“Just shut up.” Tom groaned, batting his hand away.  
Bill drew back, his hands on his hips and Tom knew he had wound his twin up all over again. “How dare you tell me to shut up.” Bill snapped. “I am not the one who was stupid enough to take those damn pills. I'm not the one with fucking permanent erection right now.”  
Tom leaned back in the chair and gave another moan. He wasn't even sure he was listening to Bill anymore. His vision still felt blurry, but it was a little better than a few hours earlier. Now, he wished he had stayed in bed fighting a terrible headache and nausea. Telling Bill that he wouldn't be able to perform on stage until this little problem went away had been humiliating, not to mention painful.  
“God!” Bill exclaimed, pacing away. “Unbelievable.” He went on, calling up every synonym he could think of.  
“I know it was dumb, okay.” Tom replied at last, aggravated over Bill's throwing such a big fit. “How do you think I feel right now?”  
“Like a mental retard.” Bill replied vehemently, turning dark, narrowed eyes back on him.  
“I'm saying you don't have to go on and on about this.”  
“I'm not taking you to the doctor.” Bill sniffed, lifting his chin a notch.  
“Fuck you.” Tom muttered, slouching further into the chair.  
“You could right now if I wasn't so mad at you.” Bill returned. “Since you've pretty much ruined days of touring, that's off the table.” He flipped his hand at Tom, doing a head bob that was typically reserved for teenage girls with too much hair dye, lipstick and mascara. The comparison made Tom want to laugh but his lips could only lift weakly.  
“Oh, now you think that's funny?” Bill's eyebrows shot upwards.  
“No.” Tom shook his head. The prospect of not being able to have sex with Bill for a few days made him want to groan even louder, perhaps fall on the ground and throw a Bill-sized tantrum. He was going to have a hard dick for awhile and now Bill chose to cut him off.  
“And this is exactly what you get for partying so hard last night.” Bill returned.  
“I think this is more about me not inviting you.” Tom replied, willing to be spiteful if he could get back at Bill for all the trouble he was giving him.  
Bill let out a deep sigh, appearing irritated. He crossed his arms and tapped his nails over the leather of his jacket. “I don't know why you need to have these wild parties anyhow.”  
“It wasn't that wild.” Tom shrugged. “You didn't miss that much.”  
“I didn't want to go!” Bill cried at Tom's repeated insinuation.  
“Whatever.” Tom said. “The chicks were hot. Don't tell me you didn't want a piece.”  
Bill's cheeks turned bright red and he spun around, marching towards the door of Tom's hotel room. “Don't even think about talking to me for a while, Tom!” He called back, petulantly. He was drawn up to his full height, his slim shoulders drawn back with poise. He was marching like a peacock and if Tom had felt better he would've gone after him right then and tackled him to the floor.  
Later, he told himself. Later.

~  
Word circulated quickly and Tom was horrified that his unfortunate escapade got into the press. It forced him to make a statement, try to quell outrageous rumors, but not exactly tell the whole truth. Bill also made a statement in which he declared Tom an idiot to the world and gave him absolutely not sympathy.  
“Way to go.” Tom said as he read over the Bild article. “You really support me.”  
“Why should I?” Bill replied.  
Tom gave up at the very moment.  
The headache and the nausea were mostly gone, but the erection remained. Tom had never had a problem with becoming aroused, but the constant hard-on was becoming an irritation. He was sure he had tried everything, including jacking off several times, but nothing had worked. Bill had said he wouldn't take him to the doctor and Tom refused to go. No one was going to get a peek into his humiliation.  
What was worse was that Bill was denying him. He didn't do it very often but when he did, it drove Tom absolutely crazy. His body's logic told him that since Bill wasn't giving into him, he had to want Bill all the more. Tom was sure that if he hadn't already been hard, he would've grown several erections through the next day just from watching his little brother. The tight clothing that Bill chose to wear left little to the imagination when Tom knew what lay beneath. On top of everything else, he found himself sexually aggravated and it was all Bill's fault. They could've had a great time with a cock that refused to go down. Bill, however, had chosen to make it a living hell.  
Tom stayed holed up in his hotel room, miserable, while the rest took the time to explore the city and enjoy the sudden mini vacation from touring. Georg had even playfully thanked him for his idiocy and Tom sank even deeper into despair. Bill was going to pay and he was going to pay big-time.  
They returned from a night out on the town the next day and Tom let himself out of his hotel room as Bill came down the hallway. He was laughing and talking to Georg and Gustav and carrying several bags on each arm. His hair was styled up in a mohawk and he was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, black combat boots and a tank top that was artfully styled with tiny holes and rips that uncovered smooth, pale skin. Tom swallowed at the sight and set his determination even stronger.  
Georg and Gustav separated into their rooms, leaving Bill and Tom alone in the hallway. Bill slid his card into the lock and elbowed the door open.  
“There's so much good fashion here.” He said, exuberantly as he bundled his bags into the room. Tom followed quietly, his hands in his pockets as he plotted the demise of Bill's resistance.  
“You wanna see?” Bill asked, already pulling clothes out of bags. Tom nodded and hummed in response, but his eyes were all over Bill's body, the tight, little swells of his ass in the jeans and the shapely length of his legs.  
“Why don't you try some of it on?” Tom asked, his eyes dark at the prospect of watching Bill change.  
Bill stilled and glanced over Tom. He was catching on to Tom's plan. He shrugged, trying to appear casual. “I don't know. It's kind of late. Maybe tomorrow.”  
“How long are you gonna keep this up?” Tom asked, stepping in closer to Bill.  
“What?” Bill asked.  
“This.” Tom said, crowding Bill up against the bed. Bill tried to take a step back, but his legs hit the edge of the mattress. “Denying me.”  
“I told you I'm mad at you.” Bill replied, trying to step to the side. Tom moved with him, lifting his hands to grab on to Bill's arms.  
“Do you even know what you've been doing to me?” Tom asked, narrowing his eyes.  
Bill's own eyes widened slightly and he batted mascaraed lashes and bit at his full, glossed, lower lip. Tom groaned, deep in his throat, certain that Bill was trying to appear delectable.  
“God.” He growled. “I'm going to fuck you brains out.”  
“Tomi!” Bill protested but Tom had already pushed him back onto the bed, where he flailed, trying to catch his balance. “Tomi, no!”  
Tom climbed on after him and slammed Bill back down on the bed as he tried to get up. He pressed a hand against Bill's slim chest and used the other hand on Bill's belt buckle, damning the accessory as he yanked at the prongs. Bill squirmed all the while beneath him, but by the time Tom got the button open and the zipper down, Tom could make out the distinct shape of a growing erection beneath Bill's spandex boxers.  
“I knew it.” He stated, yanking down the boxers along with the pants down to Bill's thighs.  
“Tom...” Bill groaned, straining against Tom's hand at his chest.  
“This is gonna fucking stop.” Tom swore, breathing hard. “I've got a goddamn erection that won't go away but I'm gonna do my best to change that with your little ass.”  
Bill's eyes widened and he struggled harder. He knew what was coming – hard, low down, dirty fucking that was going to make his sore the next day. “Let me go!” He cried. “I said no!”  
“But your cock says yes and that's what matters.” Tom replied. He moved off of Bill and flipped him over onto his stomach. Bill was still fighting, but his determination had waned and Tom was proud over the fact that Bill really did want him.  
He grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and stuffed it under Bill's hips, arching his delicious little ass up for the best, hardest fuck of his life.  
Tom grabbed Bill's bag, knowing that he kept the lube in there. He found it in the side pocket and tore his pants down. Bill was strewn out over the pillow, panting now. His hips were rocking quickly against the pillow and the sight made Tom's stomach lurch with arousal. He moved between Bill legs and pumped a lube lathered hand over his cock, making the hard, aching flesh glisten. He drew the other hand down between Bill's ass cheeks, drawing a groan from his twin. He knifed two fingers in and Bill arched sharply, a gasp flying from his lips.  
“Oh, Tomi...” He groaned, his hips circling back in quick rotations against Tom's fingers. His body quivered around Tom's fingers, but opened quickly. Tom pushed three fingers in, drawing out a wet sound that made him quiver. He pressed his hand down between Bill's shoulder blades, driving his face down into the mattress as he pumped his fingers harder into Bill's tight, little ass.  
“Tomi!” Bill cried out, sounding breathless and pleading. His hips bounced against the pillow and he was scrabbling at the sheets with long, grasping fingers. “Please!”  
“This is what you get for torturing me.” Tom replied, fitting his last finger into Bill's wanting entrance. Bill screeched louder and higher, writhing and thrusting now as Tom slammed his fingers home, driving the tips into Bill's prostate. Tom drew back and twisted his fingers back and forth with each ensuing thrust, stretching Bill open at every possible angle.  
“God, fuck, please...” Bill was sputtering and panting, but Tom still wouldn't let him up. He had been hard for over a day now and a little more of it wasn't going to stop him.  
“You think you want it?” Tom growled in his ear. “It's not even close to how much I want it.” He ground his fingers down into Bill's ass, drawing another pained and pleasured whine from his brother's lips.  
“Please...” He moaned. “Please...”  
“Shut up.” Tom snapped and went after him again, harder now. His fingers rammed mercilessly into Bill's hole, but it was nothing compared to how he was going to batter Bill's ass with his dick.  
“Tom, please...” Bill groaned.  
Tom gave him one last finger fuck before pulled them out. Bill sank down against the sheets and pillow, moaning quietly.  
“How does that feel?” Tom asked.  
Bill didn't answer, becoming quiet and still against the pillow.  
“Yeah, that's what I thought.” Tom muttered, grabbing the lube and giving his cock another wipe down before he grabbed Bill's hips. He fit the tip of his cock between Bill's buttocks, finding the flesh still parted from his fingering. He pushed forward, plunging his cock into Bill's widespread ass.  
“Oh!” Bill cried out, his pale back arching as Tom filled him. “Oh, yes...” He whispered.  
“You gonna take it?” Tom demanded as his hips thrust forward.  
“Yes!” Bill moaned, his ass grinding back against Tom's hips. “Yes, Tomi.”  
Tom adjusted his grip on Bill's hips and pulled him back sharply as his hammered his cock forward into him. He was met with more desperate moans and he quickened his pace, thrusting his cock hard and fast. Bill moaned louder and louder as Tom began to grind at his prostate. But Tom didn't just want to pleasure Bill – he wanted to make him pay for the seemingly endless hours of torture he had endured since their argument yesterday morning. Bill was going to get the indignation and the self-righteousness screwed right out of him.  
Tom reached down and tangled his fingers into the thick hair at the back of Bill's head and bent down over him as he worked his cock down into Bill's body. Bill moaned with his face pressed against the sheets, his hips lifted up against Tom's determined thrusts. Tom grabbed Bill's buttock with his other hand, spreading him farther apart as he began to rock harder against him. Bill moaned, his hands grasping at the sheets as Tom hit down hard and deep inside him.  
“Ooooh... Tomi...” He groaned, writhing and wiggling beneath him.  
“Be still!” Tom ordered, his hips shifting into high gear. Bill let out a throaty cry as Tom's hips smacked hard against his ass, delivering cruel thrusts to his hole. Against Tom's orders, Bill whined and writhed under him.  
“Tomi...” He groaned. “Oh... it hurts, please...”  
“Good.” Tom replied, tightening his hold on Bill's hips and lifting him sharply up against his cock. Bill cried out against the mattress, his back arching as Tom fucked him right into the mattress. His body clenched down hard on Tom's cock, his body twitching with each deep, hard thrust. He was moaning and whimpering consistently now and he was grasping at the sheets with long fingers. His hips ducked down as he tried to crawl away from Tom's punishing cock. Tom tightened his grip on Bill's hair, yanking his head back. Bill let out a full-fledged scream as Tom hammered straight into him, battering his prostate. He arched up on his hands and knees, quaking, as Tom went into him again and again, relentless. Moaning and sobbing, he came, painting the pillow beneath and his own stomach with hot spurts of arousal. Tom ground out his last few thrusts as Bill clamped down upon him, pulling Tom towards his own orgasm. He was dragged down into the hot, swirling abyss of pleasure until he released himself into Bill's aching ass.  
Bill collapsed down to the mattress and Tom sat back on his heels, breathing hard. His heart was pounding like mad and he could feel sweat drenching his chest and back. He wiped at his forehead, finding perspiration at his hairline.  
Bill whimpered and shifted as if to get up, but only sank back to the sheets again. “God...” He moaned into the sheets, his voice sounding muffled.  
Tom felt a smirk on his face as he examined Bill ass. He squeezed one cheek and drew his thumb down the cleft, parting him to see his hole red and raw, still oozing cum. Bill squirmed once more at Tom's touch.  
“Tomi, don't...” He complained.  
“Why not?” Tom asked, stroking him again.  
“Cuz.” Bill replied, trying to draw his legs together.  
“No.” Tom said, catching his thighs and keeping them spread on either side of him. “I think I want to keep you a little longer.”  
“Tom...” Bill began, but his voice was hoarse in that way that Tom knew he wanted it.  
“I think I want to fuck you again.” Tom went on. “I'm still hard.”  
“Of course you are.” Bill snapped. “You're on Viagra.”  
Tom couldn't argue with that, but he was actually a little surprised that his cock had flagged for a few seconds after doing Bill. Maybe with the next round, he could get it down all the way.  
“So get back on me.” Tom replied.  
“Tom,” Bill sighed, pushing himself up. Tom let him go this time, because he wanted it at a new angle this time – maybe with Bill riding him.  
“Come here,” Tom said, not letting him finish. He grabbed Bill's arm as he turned around and hauled him closer until they were nose to nose. Bill's large, dark eyes blinked rapidly and his full glossed lips were parted. Tom moaned quietly and smashed his mouth over Bill's, sucking in that full, pouting, lower lip. Bill returned a little pleasured sound, leaning into Tom's kiss, venturing his tongue forward. His barbell clinked against their teeth before the tiny ball scraped over Tom's palate in the most alluring way. Tom tugged Bill closer, sucking down on the teasing tongue. He tasted sweet, a mixture of cappuccino and cigarettes, along with Bill's own delectable saliva.  
When they pulled back, Bill was panting, his cheeks pink.  
“What do you want?” He asked in a breathless voice, his hands grasping all over Tom's body. Tom couldn't keep the smirk off his face at Bill's change of mind. One kiss and he was sold.  
“On me.” Tom said, sitting back against the pillows still at the head of the bed. He patted his thigh and Bill bit at his lower lip. His eyes were heavy lidded and dark with desire as he straddled Tom's legs. He hovered over him, his hands at Tom's shoulders, squeezing slowly.  
“Lube me up first?” He requested in a low tone.  
Tom grabbed the lube, his body already shivering with desire once more. He was sure that even if he wasn't hopped up on little blue pills, he would be hard as rock.  
He got the lube on his fingers slid his hand up between Bill's legs. Bill's eyes fluttered closed as Tom's fingers rubbed up his cleft, finding his hole again. He was still slightly wet and open from their first round and Tom's fingers slid right in, working up into the hot, tight embrace.  
“Oh...” Bill tilted his head back, displaying the beautiful, long length of his neck. Tom leaned forward and kissed at the wonderful curve, swiping his tongue over it. Bill squirmed against him, his hips rocking down on Tom's fingers. Tom pushed two in, pumping them in and out at a slow rate that had Bill gasping in moments.  
“Your cock, Tomi... I want it.” He whispered.  
“You want my cock?” Tom teased back. Even after Tom had fucked him so hard, Bill was still coming back for more and Tom just had to hear it again.  
“Yes!” Bill cried, his fingers grabbing at Tom's braids now.  
Tom grabbed the lube and slicked it over his cock again before urging Bill forward. “Come here.” He murmured, guiding Bill's ass towards his cock. He fit it between the tight, tiny swells, lining the tip up perfectly with Bill's aching, wanting entrance. Bill sank down, expelling a breath as Tom pierced him.  
“Ooooh...” He moaned low and long as Tom's length filled him. Tom tilted his hips up, fitting himself in to the hilt. Bill's body embraced him tightly and Tom's head fell back against the pillows in utter pleasure for a moment.  
“Oh, God, Bill.” He whispered, gripping Bill's ass tightly in his hands.  
Bill began to move up and down, working his hips in tight circles as he went. His body flexed around Tom with each movement and Tom could barely think to undulate his own hips up against Bill's descending body. “Jesus.” He murmured another expletive, overwhelmed. His eyes wanted to close or roll back in pleasure but he strained to keep them open to watch Bill. His eyes were half-shut, his full lips parted to give soft moans as he worked up and down. His cock was rubbing against Tom's stomach, quickly becoming hard again. Tom reached a hand down to lazily toy at him, squeezing his hand over the base and teasing at foreskin at the tip.  
“Tomi...” Bill groaned, his brow furrowing deeper. His stomach muscles clenched beneath the thin veneer of his flesh. His fingers tightened around Tom's braids and began to move faster, almost bouncing now. Tom grunted and gripped Bill's ass, arching his hips up.  
“Oh, Tomi, yes!” Bill cried out, throwing his head back as Tom hit his prostate. His cock throbbed against Tom's stomach and Tom kept his hips moving this time. Bill practically swooned atop him, his head flopping forward. “Oooh, right there, Tomi...” He groaned, screwing his ass down more tightly on Tom's cock. His hips were working in quick, urgent flicks and Tom rose to greet him each time. The bedsprings began to squeak and the sound made Tom feel even more desperate. He could feel the orgasm rising back up inside him and he wanted it now. He didn't want to wait for the slow, steady build; he just wanted to release into Bill's hot, little ass again – and not for the last time tonight.  
“Oh, oh, ah!” Bill was moaning with each thrust and the noises drove Tom insane.  
He tensed back against the mattress and he could feel the orgasm rising up quickly. He grabbed at Bill's cock, rubbing more determinedly this time.  
“Oh, Tom!” Bill cried out, his back arching. He came back down, squeezing hard on Tom's cock. Tom lost it right then, his body going into delicious spasms that began in his cock and radiated outwards. He could feel his toes curl and his fingers clenched down hard on Bill's ass, strong enough to bruise. He let out a strangled cry as he arched, spilling his load down Bill's ass. He bucked so hard that Bill almost came unseated. Bill held onto him with wiry arms, thrusting wildly until he came undone, spraying across Tom's stomach and chest, ejaculating so hard that Tom could feel flecks of it on his neck.  
“Oh...” Bill groaned, sinking down against Tom's chest. “So good.” He murmured, his fingers petting over Tom's perspiring chest.  
“Oh, now you think so.” Tom said in between heavy breaths.  
Bill sat up, biting his lip. He glanced away, before eying Tom, shyly, “How can I be mad when I have your cock in my ass.” He wriggled against Tom and Tom groaned.  
“I think it actually went down a little this time.”  
Bill rose up, letting out a sigh as he disconnected them. He sat back between Tom's thighs and eyed Tom's cock. “Maybe a little.” He said, reaching out a hand.  
“If you touch it, it will be right back up.” Tom warned him.  
Bill shrugged, making innocent eyes at him. His fingers slid around Tom's cock which was still slick. “Maybe I want to suck it.” Bill said, pushing his lips out in a pout.  
“Oh, God,” Tom shuddered.  
“You want me to, Tomi?” He asked, already adjusting himself between Tom's legs and leaning forward.  
Tom sank further down against the mattress and replied in a mumble, “Like I would say no.”

 

~

Tom awoke the next morning with Bill's warm, lithe body still wrapped around him. Typically, he took that moment to enjoy waking up with Bill next to him, but today, he sat, straight up, tossing Bill off his chest. He tore the sheets off, staring down eagerly at his cock.  
“Oh my God.” He whispered, then louder, “Oh my God!”  
“What?” Bill was moaning, half asleep still.  
“Its down! Thank God, its down!” Tom could've jumped out of bed and danced around the room. He had never been so happy to be soft in his life.  
“It is?” Bill's voice was raspy from sleep. He sat up slowly. His hair was disheveled from sleep and he was wearing last night's makeup. He had a red mark on his cheek from where it had been pressed against Tom's chest.  
Tom had lost track of the times they had done it last night, and somewhere along the line he had forgotten about being mad at Bill, and only thought of sating his desire that was as unceasing as his Viagra induced erection. At least, that was gone now.  
Tom fell back against the bed and kicked his feet against the mattress. “Yes!” He shouted, pumping his fists towards the ceiling.  
Bill began to chuckle at Tom's enthusiasm, before he nodded. “That means we can get back to touring.”  
Tom lowered his arms and shot a glare in Bill's direction. “Don't be an ass.”  
“You want my ass.” Bill replied and leaned down to kiss his cheek. He got up from the bed and sashayed, naked, towards the bathroom that adjoined their hotel rooms. His bare ass swung enticingly and he tossed a dazzling smile back in Tom's direction.  
Tom stared after him. Unlike his permanent erection, his desire for Bill would never go away – and just like that, he was hard again.


End file.
